Fantasies Come True
by Trin-Trin
Summary: What lies ahead of Sasuke when Naruto gets raped? And when he confesses...? SasuNaru
1. it all begins

Sasuke looked over in his bed. He felt so alone, so empty. He knew what was missing or who was missing, but he couldn't tell them. He was afraid, afraid of rejection, and afraid of being hurt. Sasuke got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothes and hopped in the shower. When he was done, he turned the faucet off and stepped out of the tub. He walked back to his bedroom, a towel around his waist and his hair dripping with water. He went over to his drawer, grabbed, and put on his clothes. He then jogged down the stairs to the kitchen made himself breakfast, ate it and then made lunch. He walked over to team 7's usual meeting place in the woods. The 16-year-old boy sat under a Sakura tree and waited like always for the other three to show. The first to come was Sakura.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed

"Sakura, I have a question for you" Her eyes lightened up as if they them selves were smiling.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she asked with her hands together.

"How do you express your feelings to the person you like?"

"Uh well I uh hmm how do you explain this?" 'When he says person does he mean me? Cha! I knew it! He does like me!' "Well who do you like?" a blush came over Sasuke's face. 'Cha! He does mean me!'

"I don't have to say"

"Oh then hmm I guess you just tell them. You know like how I am with you. Alternatively, you can ask them out. For example: lets use me say 'Hey Sakura-Chan would you like to go out to dinner tonight?'" Sasuke shook is head "c'mon say it."

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to"

"Good morning Sakura-Chan! Morning Sasuke!" Naruto said, "What's up?"

"Nothing" Sasuke stared at the blonde boy blankly

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head and looked away.

"He's acting really weird today," Sakura whispered

"Yeah definitely"

"I'm right here ya know!" Sasuke said

"Yeah we know" Naruto replied

"Shut up dobe"

"Hey don't call me a dobe!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto! Don't yell at Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled. Naruto mumbled something and stormed off to a nearby Sakura tree.

"Stupid Sasuke, always getting all the attention. He thinks he is so much better than everyone else is. Arrogant bastard. But he'll see one day I'll be Hokage and he'll have to admit I'm better than him."

"Jealousy is a terrible thing" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke squatting in front of him. "Naruto I-I have something to ask you"

"Hmm?"

"Would you, would you like to go to Ichiraku's for Dinner tonight?" Naruto stared into Sasuke's black eyes. A blush went across his face.

"What? Oh uh sure"

"Ok" Sasuke said helping Naruto up "meet me there at seven" Naruto nodded. They walked back to Sakura

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hi" Naruto said looking at the ground.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei always late?" She yelled

"Maybe we should start training with out him," Sasuke suggested with a bored tone.

"That's a great idea Sasuke-kun! So what should we do?"  
"I guess we could spar for a while. What do you think Naruto?"

"Huh what? Oh yeah whatever" he said in monotone. "I'll go climb trees or something"

"Naruto you've already mastered that technique" Sakura pointed out.

"Practice makes perfect" he replied. He walked away to the same tree as before. He focused his chakra on his feet. He ran up the tree only to fall soon after. He now lay on his back staring up at the sky 'did Sasuke really ask me out? Was it intended as friends? Or more? Does he like me more than friends?'

"Naruto get up Kakashi-sensei is here," Sakura said from above him. She helped him up. She looked into his eyes. They looked different from usual, they were not happy or even confident or anything normal for the kyuubi container. He wasn't even focusing his chakra right. He seemed distracted somehow. They walked back to the other two. "So Kakashi-sensei what are we doing today?"

"Well there's a party today at the academy for team 7, 8, and 10 to congratulate N- your progress as ninjas"

"Awesome!" Sakura exclaimed

"When is it happening?" Sasuke asked

"Now"

"Then let's go!" she said

"Okay" Kakashi said. The three followed him, Sakura with a smile, Sasuke with his usual 'I hate you all' look and a distracted Naruto with the same thoughts as earlier. They soon arrived at the academy and walked to their old classroom too see every one else there. Naruto walked past them all up the stairs. He leaned up against the wall, covered his eyes, and slid down on his butt. He put his arms around his knees and set his head on them. He sighed.

"Ok Naruto what's wrong?" said the concerned voice of Iruka

"Nothing"

"C'mon Naruto tell me the truth"

"Nothings wrong I'm serious" Naruto looked away.

"You're lying I can tell"

"No. Now leave me alone"

"Not until you tell me"

"Fine if you won't leave I will" he stood up and stormed off out of the room slamming the door causing everyone to stare up at Iruka. Sasuke soon left to go find Naruto. He ran outside to see Naruto sitting on a swing. He went over to him.

"Naruto are you ok?"

"Uh yeah"

"You seem kind of distracted lately"

"Hmm I guess I'm just a little confused"

"About what?"

"What you asked me earlier"

"You want to know if I want to be more than friends right."

"Yeah"

"Well how about this" he grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him much to Naruto's surprise. After a few moments, they finally broke apart, sharing a smile and a blush.

"Well now I have my answer" Naruto said with a giggle. They walked back to the classroom. People stared at them as they entered "Hey guys I'm sorry for my little freak out earlier" he said with a smile and a laugh.

"I think we should keep it a secret for now" Sasuke whispered in his ear. "Mm okay" everyone else blinked.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Kakashi said, "Will someone please tell me what just happened?"

"I don't know" sakura said slowly

"Screw you guys I'm going home" Kiba said pointing to the door.

"Yeah this is a pretty fucked up scene right here" Ino agreed. The two left, to soon be followed by everyone except Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well, that got rid of them" Sasuke said

"What?"

"We are all alone now Naruto-kun" he said "we can do whatever we want" he licked Naruto's face. Naruto stiffened up. "Naruto, ease up, calm down, and relax," he said with a mischievous smirk Naruto has never seen before.

"Sasuke what's wrong with you?"

"Hmm Nothing. Don't worry my sexy little fox" Naruto was now staring into the abyss of the Uchiha's black eyes. His eyes were full of lust, another thing that the kyuubi container has never seen. He could not pull away from Sasuke. His smirk, the way his bangs fell nicely on his head, and so many other things about him attracted Naruto and he couldn't resist. He was hooked on Sasuke. Soon he fell back, Sasuke's body on top of him. Sasuke kissed his neck while pinning him down on the floor. Sasuke stopped and stared down at Naruto, his bangs slightly tickling his face. Naruto laughed, not in his usual loud and obnoxious voice, but a normal laugh.

"Hey teme"

"Yeah"

"You're crushing me," he said in monotone. Sasuke stood up and folded his arms.

"You dobe! You really know how to ruin a moment don't you?" Naruto smiled, then sighed "Humph" is all Sasuke said. Naruto sighed again.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-teme" he apologized with the cutest face he had. Sasuke couldn't help but crack up.

"Prove it"

"Huh?"

"Prove you're sorry"

"But Sasuke…" He whined in a little kid tone. Sasuke swooped down and kissed his boyfriend sweetly on the lips as he did a while a go. "Mmph" Naruto made it go deeper. Therefore, when they were done sticking their tongues down each other's throat, they decided to leave the academy so no one would see them. Not knowing some one was there the whole time. They went their separate ways. Naruto finally reached his home. He went to his room and laid back on the bed "who would of thunk that Sasuke-teme liked me like that" he sighed happily. "It's so early its only 12PM. However, time did go fast I mean I went to the training area at 6:30. So, how long did I lay there?"

_A few hours later …_

Naruto rummaged through his drawer for some nice clothes. "Where are they? I know I have some" he went over to his closet he saw it his orange suit he was saving for his real first date. He grabbed it and went to the bathroom. Naruto hung up the suit and stripped himself of his clothes. He stepped in the shower. He turned it on,

"_Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses_

_And the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses _

_At the shade of the sheets before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favorite things."_

He put shampoo in his hair while he sang. He finished washing up. He then put on the suit. Naruto looked in the mirror. He decided to brush his hair and not wear his headband. He looked at his watch "6:55. I should leave. No, I _have_ to leave" He heard a knock on the door "I wonder who's here? Coming!" he called out. Naruto walked to the door and opened it "oh hey. What are you doing here? Whatever you're here for, do you think it can wait until tomorrow?"

"No" Naruto sighed 'Sasuke's gonna kill me'

"Fine. What is it?"

_A while later with Sasuke at Ichiraku's Ramen…_

"Where is he?" he asked

"Who ya waiting for" a man asked

"Nobody"

"Your dressed kinda fancy for Ramen kid."

"Hn"

"Whatever"

Half an hour later…

"He's still not here!" Sasuke yelled

"Kid I don't think he's coming"

"He'll be here I know he will"

Yet another half hour later…

"I told ya he's not coming"

"I'm going home" Sasuke said, "I can't believe he didn't come. That bastard! How could he? Especially after the day we had together!" Sasuke yelled

"I wonder who he was waiting for." The chef at Ichiraku's said.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Nothin' Ayame" he replied

"Okay" Sasuke stormed back to his home.

"That pisses me off that bastard stood me up!" he started to rant like a girl.

The next morning…

Sasuke got out of bed still pissed off. "Naruto better not come to training today or he's gonna get it big" he stormed out of the house forgetting about lunch. "I still can't believe the fucking nerve of that guy!" He arrived at the Sakura tree to see Sakura already there.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

"What's so fucking good about it?" she stood there in shock her arm still in the air.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing now leave me the hell alone"

"Uh…" sakura was speechless. Shortly after, Kakashi arrived to see sakura standing there in shock and Sasuke sitting at another tree

"Morning people. Hey where's Naruto?"

"Why the hell should I care?" Sasuke yelled

"He's your teammate for one"

"Yeah well I wish he wasn't. I wish he'd go fall off a cliff" They waited a little bit

"This is weird Naruto never misses training" sakura said

"I think we should go find him."

"Have fun" Sasuke said

"That means you too Sasuke"

"Why?"

"Because he's your god damn teammate now get off your fucking ass and look for him!"

"Fine Jesus" He stood up and walked in to Konoha with the other two.

"Sasuke you go around the area of Ichiraku's"

"Goddamn it!"

"Sakura you check his home"

"Yes sir" she left toward his house.

"Yell for us if you find him. If he tries to leave, knock him out!" he looked at Sasuke "I don't trust you right now so I'm coming with you. Good luck Sakura!"

"Thanks!" she yelled back. She got to Naruto's apartment. She knocked on the door. "Naruto? Are you there" silence except for some heavy breathing. She opened the door. She screamed. _Very_ loud.

With Sasuke and Kakashi…

"What the hells your problem anyways?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

"He stood me up" Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks.

"You mean date wise"

"Yeah" Kakashi hid a smile under his mask "shut up it's not funny"

"Well did you consider something happened to him?"

"No Naruto can take care of himself he's a-"

"What was that?"

"That sounded like-Sakura!" they ran to Naruto's apartment. They gasped. Naruto's pants and boxers were down, he had tape on his mouth and his hands were tied together. Nevertheless, that's not what they gasped at; Naruto had a puddle of blood around his head.


	2. accusations

Chapter 2- Accusations

Hey thanks for reading guys it really means a lot. I'm trying to make it funny but humor is a sense that I'm missing sorry. Ah yes I disclaim the characters and places and stuff you people know who It belongs to hey could you also help with the title cause I can't think of one. Thanx XD now on with chapter 2.

Last time on…(what ever you thinks a good title)

"That sounded like-Sakura!" they ran to Naruto's apartment. They gasped. Naruto's pants and boxers were down, he had tape on his mouth and his hands were tied together. Nevertheless, that's not what they gasped at; Naruto had a puddle of blood around his head.

Now…

"Is he dead sensei?" sakura asked crying.

"No. He's still alive but barely we have to get him to the hospital quick. I wonder who would do this?" enter CSI…just kidding XD "especially when something so _important_ was happening," he said with a little chuckle. Sasuke was speechless. Not only was he angry with himself, but also everyone was seeing his boyfriends insert word here . He automatically went over and pulled his pants up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm pulling his pants up. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Your touching evidence"

"Maybe but at least I'm covering his, his you know" 'he looks so hot right now. Therefore, he must've looked like a god last night' Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. His eyes were wide open and scared. He heard Naruto's heavy breathing from his nose. He got worried, his poor Naruto is almost dead and he was thinking about how hot he looked. 'Your so pathetic Sasuke!' He held back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "We have to get him to the hospital now!" Kakashi smiled at Sasuke.

"There we go," he said to Naruto as he picked him up. They ran to the hospitalyou know the way they usually run in Naruto jumping every where and stuff

A little while later…

Sakura was still crying and Sasuke sat there silently in the waiting room. Kakashi was over in another room talking to a Doctor.

He nodded then thanked him and walked over the two teens.

"Don't worry he's fine he'll be out tomorrow"

"But who would do that to him" Sakura sobbed.

"Someone who was jealous of us" Sasuke said

"What do you mean _us_?"

"Naruto and I"

"No…"

"Yes, we were dating since yesterday after you gave me the advice" sakura bursted out in even more tears

"I thought you meant you liked me!"

"Sorry. Now my Question is-" a door slammed open. "What the?"

"I heard what happened to Naruto. Is he alright?" Iruka said

"They're not allowing visitors," Sasuke said 'why was Naruto's pants down? That's my question.' His eyes opened wider than Naruto's earlier "NARUTO!" he got up and ran to Naruto's room door.

"Sorry sir no visitors come back later" a nurse said

"I have to talk to Naruto!"

"I'm sorry you can't go in"

"Then let me talk to the doctor who's taking care of him"

"He's unavailable."

"This is urgent!"

"I'm sorry"

"Sasuke just tell him later" Iruka said putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders

"Don't touch me!"

"Sasuke! What's wrong with you?" sakura asked

"It's not what's wrong with me. It's what's wrong with Iruka."

"What? Iruka?"

"What did I do?"

"You're the one who did it to Naruto weren't you. Your original plan was to just knock him out. But you saw how good he looked and you took advantage of him"

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I just cleared it with a doctor. You can come in now" the nurse from before said. Iruka started to walk forward. "No the young man" Iruka stopped and Sasuke went in. He ran over to Naruto

"Naruto!" he hugged Naruto

"I'm not dying am I Sasuke-teme?"

"No, but I want to know what happened last night. Who knocked you out?"

"Ir" he paused "I don't remember" Naruto sat up. Sasuke hugged him.

"It was Iruka wasn't it?" he whispered. "When I pull back, blink once for yes and two for no" he let go. He looked at Naruto who blinked twice. Sasuke sighed. It was early, his boyfriends in the hospital, and he thinks his old sensei raped Naruto. It was going to be a long day. He grabbed Naruto's hand "is there anything you're not telling me Naruto?"

"No teme! You're acting as if I can't talk. What's wrong?" he said waving his hands everywhere

"I'll tell you tomorrow dobe" He kissed Naruto goodbye. He started to walk away when Naruto grabbed his hand. Sasuke gasped.

"Promise"

"Yeah"

"Prove it" Sasuke smiled. Naruto stood up. He kissed Sasuke for the first time. _He_ kissed Sasuke not Sasuke kissing him and it felt different. He wondered if this is how Sasuke felt every time he kissed him. Naruto smiled

"See ya tomorrow dobe" he said with his special smirk that he only uses for Naruto.

"Bye Sasuke-teme" Sasuke left the room smiling. 'If it wasn't Iruka then who?' he walked over to them.

"Well what happened?" sakura asked

"I got my information-"

"And?" Sasuke glared at her

"And I'm sorry I accused you Iruka-sensei" he said ' I would have sworn it was him though. Damn it.'

"I suppose we should go train now" sakura said

"I was wondering if I could stay with Naruto so he doesn't get lonely" Sasuke said

"Sure" Kakashi said. The other three left and Sasuke ran back into Naruto's room

"Wow. It's tomorrow already." Naruto asked

"Yeah dobe" Sasuke laughed. "How about 3 minutes already. Good to see you to now we can talk about whatever we want"

"Ooh talking. Fun."

"Yeah well, were in a hospital so we can't do much else."

"Sasuke, I'm fine. I want out"

"Of what?"

"This stupid building" Sasuke had an anime sweat drop moment. "I'm so bored I could be training"

"Well, how about we train then?"

"Really you'll bust me out"

"No we'll train how to be patient"

"Your no fun"

"None at all huh?"

"Yeah" Sasuke sighed

"Well fine if my kisses aren't fun then you don't need them."

"I-ok they're pretty fun"

"Hmm thoughts so. Is there anything else fun about me?"

"I don't think so" Sasuke folded his arms.

"Well there must be something fun about me"

12 hours later…

Sasuke fell asleep with his head on Naruto's bed. Naruto fell asleep as well from boredom. Sakura and Kakashi entered the room luckily; Kakashi brought his camera for no reason.

"Sakura wake them up. Ok?" he whispered

"Yeah" she giggled. She stood over them while Kakashi got his camera ready.

"Okay now" she shook them violently. They looked up "say cheese" he took the picture.

"Ahh! The light I'm blind!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's head went back on the bed, and in seconds he was asleep again.

"Naruto what did you do to him?" Sakura asked

"I don't know. We didn't do anything except talk"

"Maybe you talked him to death" sakura said as she poked Sasuke's head.

"Hey leave him alone" Sasuke's eyes opened up and he lifted his head

"Hey he's alive!" sakura said. Sasuke coughed many times.

"Sasuke were you out in the rain storm last night?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah" he coughed. Then sneezed "why?" Sasuke's face was red.

"Your sick"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Really sick"

"Goddamn it! Why can't Sasuke-teme and I ever get to be together with out one of us being in the fucking hospital?" Naruto got out of bed.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"You people care to much it's Sasuke you should pay attention too he's the one who is sick" He picked up Sasuke's once again sleeping body. He took off Sasuke's headband and set it on the side table. He went into the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth, and put hot water on it. Naruto walked back with the hot rung out towel. The kitsune folded the towel and put it on Sasuke's eyes.

"Wow. Naruto your so good at this" Sakura said "you do it like a professional"

"Thanks"

"How do you do it?"

"Well living alone all these years I have to know this stuff" He put his hand through Sasuke's raven black locks. Sakura stopped herself form crying.

'They're so perfect for each other!' Her thoughts were cut off when the door opened, bringing in Hinata, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Sp?

"N-Naruto-kun, we h-heard about y-your accident" Hinata stuttered "I- I hope y-your -" she finally looked at him. He was still fiddling with Sasuke's hair "Naruto?"

"W-what are y-you doing to S-Sasuke? And why are you up?"

"I'm taking care of him. Teme went in the rain yesterday and got himself sick so I gave him my bed"

"How ya feelin' boss?" Konohamaru asked. 4 years later and he still idolized Naruto.

"Fine thanks"

"You won't believe it"

"What's that?"

"Udon, Moegi and I graduated today"

"You're right I don't believe it"

"That's a good one boss"

"I'm serious. Where's your headband?"

"On our head. Where's yours?"

"In my bathroom. And congrats."

"Thanks boss!"

"My poor Sasuke" Naruto whispered

"_M-my _Sasuke?" Hinata said

"Yes"

"Your g-gay?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with it?"

"W-well I-"

"I can't believe you of all people are intolerant if gays. Are there any other discriminators I should know about?"

"Uh oh He's using big words now" Kakashi said from his _Icha Icha _book.

"Naruto leave her alone," Sasuke said after he once again woke up. He grabbed Naruto's hand "She's just shocked finding out that after all these years the person she had a crush on was gay"

"She liked you."

"No dobe. She liked you" He coughed on the arm he wasn't using. He sat up, and the washcloth fell of his face. "Damn it Naruto, you have to use your brain" Naruto pulled his arm away and folded it with the other one.

"You say I have to use my brain but who's the one who went out in the rain."

"That's because you didn't show up to our date!"

"It's not my fault I got knocked out and almost died!"

"Well if you didn't stay and talk it wouldn't have happened!"

"Fuck you Sasuke! I see I made a mistake" those nine words stuck in Sasuke like razor sharp Kunai. Naruto started to leave. Sasuke stood up and tried to get over to Naruto but was stopped by Kakashi. He shook his head.

"Let me through Kakashi"

"Give him time Sasuke it will be better tomorrow"

"How do you know?"

"I just know these things"

_With Naruto…_

Naruto ran out of the room tears falling down his face.

"Stupid Sasuke. How can he be so mean?" He saw his nurse

"Hey you can't leave!" she said

"To bad I'm gone" he left the building. He continued until his apartment. He jumped up the flight of stairs to his door he saw packages in front of it. He picked them up and went inside "What are these?" He went to his kitchen table and opened them up seeing they were all get well ramens form his friends and even his not so friends. His stomach growled "Ooh now that I think about it I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday" he put on water. 'by the time this water boils he'll be here'

_Back at the hospital…_

"Thanks for coming to see Naruto guys" Sakura said "But you should go now since he left" they left or actually she shoved them out the door. She closed it. "Normally Sasuke-kun I wouldn't yell at you but you've gone to far this time! How could you say that to Naruto! He was being polite to whoever came to the door! You got all mad and you didn't even check to see if he was alright!" she yelled, even angrier than she yells at Naruto. "He could of died! He could have freakin' died!" she said the tears sliding down her face. Sasuke knew all she was saying was true, and he couldn't argue. So he sat on the bed silently, unless he had to cough or sneeze, taking it all in. By the time she finished, he was so low he was in the earth's core. When she and Kakashi were talking he snuck out the window. He automatically went to Naruto's hoping he wasn't to late to apologize. "hey where'd he go?" she asked

"he went to Naruto"

_with Naruto…_

Naruto waited for his water. He heard a knock on the door, then his water then the whistle for his water went off.

"Come in." he called out. He poured the water in to a miso ramen cup. He put the timer on for 3 minutes. Sasuke walked in. Naruto smirked, "so I was right"

"what?"

"well I said you'd be here by the time the water was done for my ramen"

"your so predictable Naruto" Sasuke said with a smile

"so what do you want?"

"I'm sorry for-for " he sneezed.

"Bless you"

"Thanks . I wanted to apologize for earl-" he was cut off by Naruto's kiss.

"I forgive you. Want some Ramen?"

"uh sure"

"what flavor?" Sasuke shrugged. Naruto poured the water in a beef ramen cup. They waited a few more minutes. They started to eat. "So how bad did she yell at you?"

"Who?"

"Sakura?"

"Pretty bad" Naruto laughed "What?"

"You know I should be an actor"

"What?"

"Well I had to get you in my house some how." He moved next to Sasuke.

"Why's that?"

"because you need training"

"For what?"

"On how to be fun"

"You're still on that are you?" Naruto slurped up some ramen.

"Yep!" He hugged Sasuke's arm. "I love you Sasuke" Sasuke smiled.

"Love you too." He put his hand through Naruto's hair. "So when does this _training_ start?"

"Now!" Naruto turned on Sasuke and pinned him on the floor.

"Should training hurt so much?"

"Hey this is nothin' compared to the hole you put in my shoulder!"

"Hey you're healed. Your not holding a grudge on me are you?"

"Mmm, no but I should"

"Why's that?"

"I don't know cause I ca-" Sasuke flipped him on his back "Hey how come you always get to be on top?" Sasuke kissed him.

"Two reasons. One because I can. And two because you talk too much" he said with that smirk.

"But Sasuke-teme this is my training!"

"Well than we'll have to start my training then. Wont we?"

"But Sasuke!" Sasuke put his finger on Naruto's lips.

"Shh, you wouldn't want to ruin the moment again. Would you?" He removed his finger and kissed the blonde boy again. Naruto sighed.

"Can we do this somewhere more comfortable?"

"Good idea" they stood up and got in the same position in Naruto's bed "Better?"

"Much."

"Cool." He started to kiss Naruto's neck. He then nibbled on Naruto's ear. Naruto giggled. Sasuke laughed. "Naruto there's something you should know" He got off of Naruto.

"Ha Now who ruined the moment?"  
"Naruto I'm serious"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"last night I think someone raped you"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean we found you with your pant's and boxers down."

"Are you serious"

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't remember anything about last night?"

"I took a shower than I got dressed and I started to leave, then nothing"

"It's so strange. Who would do that though?"

"I don't know." They both laid back on the bed. Naruto put his head on Sasuke's chest. "But don't worry about it. Ok?" Sasuke didn't really want to say yes, but he did anyways.


	3. I CANT SWIM! 2 parts

Chapter 3-Part 1/ A hard morning.

YAY! It's the third chapter! Any ways this is a funnier chapter. I put it in two parts for no reason really. But this is page 30 in word size 12 writing. This is the longest type I've done on any of my stories as you can tell. Some stories I don't even type so yeah. I disclaim this… blah blah blah Masashi Kishimoto ect ect ect… -me XD P.S. Sasuke is very OOC in this chapter!

Last time…

"I don't know." They both laid back on the bed. Naruto put his head on Sasuke's chest. "But don't worry about it. Ok?" Sasuke didn't really want to say yes, but he did anyways.

Now…

They fell asleep only to be woken up by a girlish awe from sakura.

"You guys are late for training!"

"C'mon Sakura give us a break, we had a long day yesterday." Sasuke said. She sighed.

"You've got ten minutes"

"But we have to change and stuff which means I have to go home and-"

"Sasuke-teme you can borrow some of mine" Naruto said.

"Will they fit?"

"They may be a bit big but that won't bother you will it?"

"No not really"

"Good then it's settled"

"Wait my headband!"

"Don't worry I grabbed it for you" Sakura said

"Uh thanks" Naruto was already in his drawers getting clothes. He threw some to Sasuke.

"These work?"

"Yeah…I guess"

"The bathrooms over there. Or you can change in here if you like" he suggested with a little hope in the second choice.

"I'll use the bathroom" Naruto frowned. Sasuke left. Naruto shut the door. He changed and walked out of the room. To see Sasuke still wasn't out yet. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Sasuke you still alive in there?"

"Umm yeah"

"Need help with something?"

"No I think I got it"

"You sure?"

"No" 'what the hell could he not be sure about?'

"Want me to come in?"

"Yeah"

"Alright" he opened the door. His eye twitched. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke was naked. "You haven't even put the clothes on yet"

"I know"

"Then what do you need help with?" Naruto's brain was about to explode. Sasuke had a perfect body and Naruto was doing his best not to be perverted.

"Well I wanted you to help me put them on" Naruto blushed bright red.

"I-uh-I" Things started to fade. He heard Sakura girlishly awe. "What the- you mean that was a dream."

"Guess so" Naruto noticed Sasuke was still asleep.

"Damn you!"

"What?"

"I was having the best dream ever! Damn you!"

"Oh. Well I can see that!" she laughed and pointed to is pants. He looked down. Sakura covered her mouth. He blushed redder than he did in his dream. Naruto stood up and went to his drawer.

"Get out! Now!" He yelled. She ran out of the room kind of scared. Naruto grabbed the baggiest pair of pants he could find; he grabbed a new pair of boxers and to change in to them. He walked out of the room "If you tell anyone about what you saw I will kill you myself" She couldn't help but laugh.

"You put your pants on backwards"

"AHHH!" he yelled loud enough to wake Sasuke up. He ran back in the room and switched his pants around. He went back out of the room "Better?"

"You forgot to change your shirt" Naruto flipped off the pink haired kunoichi. He ran back into the room and took off his shirt. He threw it in the dirty clothes bin. He ran over to his drawer. He felt someone grab him from behind.

"Good morning to you too" Sasuke said. Naruto looked to his sides. He ducked down out of Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke left the room. "What's his problem?" he asked sakura

"He's having a _hard_ morning" Sakura joked.

"Sakura SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled from his room. He put a shirt on and ran back in the living room where the other two were.

"Yep I'm being very _hard_ on him today" Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto blushed harder than he has ever blushed before.

"Wait you mean-" Sasuke started to laugh. He fell of the couch he was laying on.

"Sakura get out of my home right now!" Naruto yelled. His eyes started to go red.

"Oh shit! Naruto calm down!" Sasuke said. "Naruto it was a joke. Nothing serious" Naruto's whisker marks started to get scratchier. "Sakura if you're smart you'd leave now" he said to an empty couch. "Naruto calm down!" Sasuke grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up. He hit Naruto in the head with it. "Bad fox bad!" Naruto growled. "Uh oh not working" He ran it to the kitchen. He found an empty squirt bottle and filled it up with water. He went back out to the living. Sasuke squirted Naruto. "Bad kyuubi! Stop trying to take over my boyfriend!" He squirted again. Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke kept squirting.

"Goddamn it Sasuke! If you squirt me one more time with that thing I will shove it up your ass!" Naruto opened his eyes they were ocean blue again. He grabbed the bottle.

"Yay you're back!" Sasuke hugged Naruto very unSasuke like.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast"

"What are you making?"

"Toast" Naruto answered through his teeth.

"Sounds yummy" Naruto walked to the kitchen. He put the bread in the toaster. He sat down and waited. "Hey Naruto!"

"What?"

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah whatever!" He heard a door shut. He waited for his toast he layed back. He heard the toast pop up. He went over and buttered them. He set them on the table. The kyuubi container started to nibble on a piece when he saw Sasuke grab the other one. He stared up at Sasuke, the still in his mouth. He took the toast out of mouth. Naruto walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk. He swished it around his ear. The shrugged and drank some. He put it back and left. He went to Team 7's usual meeting place to see Sakura and Kakashi waiting for them.

"H-hi Naruto. Where's Sasuke-kun?" Naruto pointed behind him. Naruto sat down on the grass. Sakura saw he was soaked. She didn't even want to know. Sasuke soon appeared with a forehead protector in one of his hands. He threw it at Naruto from behind and Naruto caught it. The other three stood there in shock.

"Thanks" Naruto said

"Speaking of headbands. Here" Kakashi threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke caught his as well.

"What are we doing today Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked.

"We have a mission."

Chapter 3- Part 2/ Journey back to the land of waves

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked.

"We're going back to the land of waves"

"Why?"

"Because you need training in other areas"

"Where are we going to stay?" Sakura asked

"Tazuna has offered us his home again"

"Oh" They walked through the forest until they reached the bridge Tazuna built for years ago. They saw the sign. "The Great Naruto Bridge"

"Hey, they named the bridge after me! Awesome! The Great Naruto huh? I think they should have put Naruto: Future Hokage Bridge. Yeah that sounds much better!" Naruto said walking across the bridge.

"Yeah right dobe!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto.

"Hey don't push me teme!" He said pushing Sasuke back. They continued until Sasuke pushed Naruto off. "HEY! That's not cool!" He yelled from the water. "You know I can't swim!" He said trying to keep his head over water. Sasuke sighed and jumped in.

"Are you crazy Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled down to him. He came to the top.

"Yeah!" He shouted from the water. He grabbed Naruto. They came back up to the bridge.

"I can't believe you did that Sasuke-kun! That's so awesome!" Sakura said

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked angrily. They walked across the bridge, Sasuke and Naruto leaving wet spots on the ground. "I hate you Sasuke." They finally made it across the bridge to see three smiling faces.

"Hi Naruto!" Inari said

"Hi" Inari looked at him.

"What happened to you?" He pointed to Sasuke.

"Let's go home and I'll get you guys some clothes" Tsunami said

"Thanks" Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay"

"What happened? You guys you stopped coming" Tazuna asked

"Oh well we just got really busy." Kakashi said

"Inari you've grown" Naruto said at the fact that Inari was almost as tall as he was.

"Yeah! You probably didn't" Naruto crossed his arms and tapped his foot. You could see a vein pulse in his head.

"Inari don't make fun of Naruto's shortness!" Sasuke scolded. "Only I can do that" Naruto started to get angrier.

"Can we go yet?" The Irritated wet blonde asked.

"Good idea!" Tsunami agreed "Before you get sick" The group of seven walked back to the house.

"Wait this is a bigger house!" Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, I got a good amount of money on the bridge!" Tazuna said.

"Oh. That's cool" Tsunami took Naruto and Sasuke up stairs.

"What sizes are you?" she asked them. Naruto looked at the back of his shirt, and told her. Sasuke did the same thing. "Okay take those wet clothes. I'll wash them for you." They did, except for their boxers.

"Thanks." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"You can go downstairs and I'll search for some clothes"

"Ok." Sasuke said. They went downstairs. Everyone blinked.

"Where's your clothes?" Sakura asked

"Upstairs" Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna go outside?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" They walked out of the house to a little dock with no boats around it. They sat down. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto. Hey looked at his watch. " It's pretty late we've been out all day walking. It took a lot longer this time to get here"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wonder how long were staying for."

"I don't know." They looked at the sky. There was the most beautiful sunset they had ever seen. "It's so beautiful"

_a little later with everyone else… _

"They've changed since the last time we saw them." Tazuna said "They're actually getting along now"

"You have no idea" Kakashi said.

"Ok guys dinner is ready!" Tsunami called. they went into the dining room. "hey where's the boys?" she asked

"They're outside somewhere" Inari said.

"I'll go find them" Sakura suggested

"Okay" Sakura went outside.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" she walked around the area. "You guys dinners ready!" she went to a little dock. She gasped. There she saw one of the most adorable things ever. Sasuke and Naruto were cuddling, staring up at the sunset. She felt really bad for having to break it up. "You guys?" they turned around.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Dinners ready"

"Ok we'll be there soon" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and left. "Damn and it was starting to get really nice too" Sasuke stood and helped Naruto up. They walked back to the house. They opened the door and went into the dining room. They sat down next to each other. They were served food. They quietly ate it.

"That was good. Thanks." Naruto said. I'm gonna go outside." Naruto said

_A few nights later…_

Naruto sat up from the table and started to walk away.

"But Naruto it's late!" Tsunami said

"It's ok don't worry" Tsunami sighed

"Ok but be careful" He walked out of the house.

"He really likes it out there" Inari said

"I guess so." Kakashi replied. Naruto shut the door. He went to the same little dock he always does. He took of his shoes, pants, headband and shirt. He started with his toes he put them in. In five minutes, he was all in. He held onto the dock, took a deep breath and let go. 'Kakashi was right we did come here for training' he thought as he tried to swim out. 'or at least I did' he stopped that's when he noticed he was really far away from the dock. He started to swim back but kept being pushed away from the dock. Then he started to go down. He yelled out a gurgled call for help.

_With the others… _

"I wonder why Naruto wants to go out so late with nobody" Inari said

"I know I wish he'd te- did you hear that?" Sakura asked

"That sounded like-" Tazuna was cut off by Sasuke.

"Naruto!" They ran out of the house. "I know where to go!" They followed Sasuke to the little dock. In a little clump was all of Naruto's stuff. In the water was Naruto's fingertips going down with the rest of him.

"Somebody help him!" Tsunami yelled. Sasuke took a deep breath and dived in.

_With Naruto…_

He stared into the blackness above him, the look of total fright in his eyes 'Is-is this the end?' he thought as he went down. His eyes closed, and his head started to hurt, like it was going to explode. That was the first thing the blonde noticed, second he noticed his chest started hurt 'I'm going to die like this aren't I?' then he fainted.

_With Sasuke…_

He swam harder than ever before. He knew if he was to slow Naruto would die for sure. 'Damn it! I lost him!' He was starting to run out of air, and the pressure wasn't helping. That's when he saw something sparkle. He swam toward it. It disappeared. He went to that area. When he got there he felt something, hoping it was Naruto he grabbed it. He jolted upwards to the surface. Sasuke gasped for air. He looked at what he grabbed, it was Naruto. He swam over to the docked they picked Naruto up and layed him down. Sasuke jumped up. He caught his breath for a second. He sat over Naruto. He listened for breaths. Nothing. He started to do CPR on his boyfriend. Sakura swore she saw tears going down Sasuke's face. That, or it was just the water. Naruto still wasn't breathing. Sasuke layed his head on Naruto bare chest. She confirmed it he was definitely crying.

"He's still not breathing! I was to late too save him!"

"Sasuke, it's not your fault" Sakura said

"Yes, it is! He's dead because I swam to slow! Why did he have to go alone!" Sasuke looked up "I want him to die. That way I can kill him myself!" He felt Naruto's body jerk. He heard a coughing sound. "Naruto are you alive?" Naruto sat up.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me that?" Sasuke tackled him with a hug. He then let go and started to strangle him.

"How. Dare. You. Try. To. Swim. Alone. At. Night!" Sasuke said "Is this what you've been doing at night?" Naruto nodded.

"I didn't want it to become a weakness during a battle"

"Naruto. Now this is really a time you needed to use your brain!"

"I'm sorry but that's what we came here for right? To train in different habitats and stuff."

"Yes, but Naruto, did you forget the term teamwork? Working together with other people. Not on your own!" Kakashi added. Naruto stood up. He looked down. Sasuke punched him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He shouted.

"Y-yes Sasuke." Naruto grabbed his stuff and went back with the others. He changed and went to bed. Sasuke soon went to bed also. He put his arm over Naruto and pulled him close.

"I'm just glad you're safe" He whispered "I was really scared for a while there. I'm sorry I yelled at you and hit you" he soon fell asleep as did everyone else except Naruto. He took Sasuke's arm off of him without waking Sasuke up. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote something down and grabbed his clothes.


	4. HE'S BACK!

Chapter 4-He's back

Ok were at chapter 4 now. And if you are reading this, Thanx for sticking with me for so long! I know I keep almost killing Naru. Srry. He probably can swim but it just fit in with the story better if he couldn't. Also I had gotten part of the idea from… I once again and for the last time disclaim this stuff it belongs to Kishimoto and this is going for all of my future chapters because it's really annoying. –me XD

Last time…

"I'm just glad you're safe" He whispered "I was really scared for a while there. I'm sorry I yelled at you and hit you" he soon fell asleep as did everyone else except Naruto. He took Sasuke's arm off of him trying not to wake Sasuke. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote something down and grabbed his clothes.

Now…

He snuck out of the house. He jumped across the rooftops and jumped down to the bridge. Naruto ran across it and entered the woods.

_The next morning…_

Sasuke woke up noticing that Naruto was gone.

"Naruto? Naruto where are you?"

"Sasuke good you're up!" Sakura said

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's Naruto"

"What did he do know?" Sasuke asked not at all curious.

"You have to come see!" They went down stairs. Kakashi was holding a note with a concerned face. He handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke read it.

_Dear Sasuke and the others,_

_I feel I'm more trouble than I'm worth. In teamwork you also have to do the best you can to make the others happy. So it's my duty as your team member to do so. I feel you will all be happier with out me around, because you will no longer have to worry. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going. **I do not want you to find me.** You can look as high in the clouds as you want. You'll never find me._

_Naruto_

"He what?!" Sasuke yelled. He slammed the paper on the table. "How could he even think that?!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"I'm going to look for him!"

"He doesn't want you to!" Inari said

"I don't care!"

"He's right we should look for him" Tazuna said

"The letter it's a clue" Sakura said in turn

"What?"

"To where he went. Listen,_ you can look as high in the clouds as you want. You'll never find me. _What's the opposite of sky. Earth or sand!He went to the Sand village!"

"Sakura you're a genius!" Tsunami exclaimed

"I know."

"Let's pack and we'll head out after lunch" Kakashi said "You three will have to stay though" he told Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari.

"What? Why?" Inari questioned

"Its way to dangerous."

"He's right Inari" Tsunami said

"That's not fair I wanna help find Naruto too!"

"No Inari! You can't go!"

"Fine!" He ran upstairs.

"Inari!"

_A few hours later…_

They ate lunch and left.

"We'll be back soon. I promise," Kakashi said waving good-bye "and it'll be with Naruto!"

"Be careful!" Tsunami yelled

"Ok Bye!" Sakura said. They turned and walked away and back across the bridge. "I don't get why Naruto would just leave like that"

"How could he possibly think that he was more trouble than he's worth?" Sasuke asked furiously "I mean we've always been saving his butt. He should know by now that were always gonna be there for him"

Many hours later…

They finally arrived at Sand. They walked through the village stopping and asking everybody if they saw Naruto. Sasuke walked up to man with black hood and blue eyes. "Naruto?

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Ok Naruto you can't fool me! You guys I found him!" Kakashi and Sakura ran over to him.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said.

"I'm not this Naruto person!" The man yelled. Sasuke ripped down the hood showing a man with black hair. "I told you I have no idea who this person is!"

"My sincerest apologies" Kakashi said "You see Naruto is a ninja from leaf and is very close to Sasuke here. Your eyes resemble his very much and well Sasuke just thought you were him."

"Well, I'm not as you can see"

"What is your name?"

"M-my name?"

"Yes"

"It's Rei" He said quickly.

"Rei huh?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"He's lying! I'm telling you that's Naruto!" Sasuke screamed

"Sasuke-kun, calm down" Sakura said

"I'm not going to calm down until he admits he's lying!" He went to tackle Rei but was caught by Kakashi. "Let! Me! Go!"

"Sasuke let's go asks someone else" Sakura said trying to get him to stop. Sasuke looked away.

"Fine."

"Good" they turned away.

"Heh heh teme" Rei said quietly

"What was that?" Sakura asked

"Nothing. I didn't say anything"

"Yes you did. You just said 'heh heh teme'" Rei's eye twitched

"The only person who ever calls me teme is Naruto!" Sasuke said. His hair started to turn blonde and marks showed on his face. He started to shrink.

"Damn!" He turned and ran dodging people in the street. They chased him to a cliff, suspending over a raging river.

"You can't go anywhere now, Naruto." Sasuke said "You're trapped. It's the end of the road!"

"Quite the contrary Sasuke. It's just the beginning" he dove off the cliff.

"NARUTO?" he yelled. He heard a splash. "NARUTO!" Sasuke stood up and jumped off after Naruto.

"No! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, tears streaming down her face. Sasuke felt someone grab the back of his shirt.

"You stupid teme!" They said.

"Naruto" Sasuke said, his eyes filled with tears.

"Stop crying" He snapped.

"Eh?" Naruto set him down.

"Are you deaf? Stop your blubbering. You're making me sick"

"I don't understand."

"Of course _you_ don't." Naruto said sternly

"Why are you-"

"Shut up. I don't want them to hear us"

"Then tell me why-"

"I said shut up!"

"No."

"What?"

"No and there's nothing you can do to-ugg" He fell to the side after a blow to the head from Naruto.

"Ha. Nothing I can what? You're _so_ pathetic" He picked Sasuke up and carried him to a cavern that was indented in the cliff. He threw the unconscious Uchiha on the cold ground. "Alright I brought the Uchiha. Now give him to me" Naruto said. A figure stepped out of the shadow.

"Change back its bad enough that I had to see his face all night I've had enough of it."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru" Naruto changed back into his real form.

"I don't know what you see in this annoying pipsqueak" He threw over the real Naruto. "Now go. We both got what we wanted" The man bowed and left with Naruto passed out, tied up, and bridal style in his arms. He smiled. He set Naruto down and transformed into Sasuke. He jumped up the cliff.

"Sasuke-kun! You're alright! And Naruto's safe too!" Sakura yelled. The fake Sasuke nodded and layed Naruto down.

"I think he's just asleep" He said.

"Let's go back to the land of waves, get some sleep and go home." Kakashi suggested.

"Alright." Sakura agreed, wiping her eyes. They waited about five minutes then the man and the rest of team 7 left back to the land of waves. They finally arrived, Naruto still having not woken up. "I'm worried about Naruto" She said staring at Naruto who was lying in the table in front of them. "Sasuke-kun" Sasuke ignored her and continued to stare at Naruto. "Sasuke-Kun" His eyes quickly snapped to her. He smiled at her.

"Yes Sakura-Chan? What do you need?"

"Um I was wondering how you and Naruto lived after jumping of a cliff"

"Yes I would like to know the same thing, _Sasuke _" Kakashi said.

"Well I-"

"Mmph back." Naruto muttered. He shot up.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. She hugged him. She felt Sasuke glare at her back "oh right sorry."

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked with a warm gentle smile.

"He's back!"

"Who?"

"Orochimaru" They all gasped.

"He can't be alive. We killed him," Sasuke reasoned. "Are you sure you're ok Naruto?"

"Are you saying you don't believe me?"

"No that's not-"

"I can't believe you!"

"Naruto! Listen to me" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms. He stared deeply into the blonde's eyes. "I do believe you. It's just its strange finding out he's alive again is all." Naruto's eyes flashed empty. Naruto wriggled out of the Uchiha's Grip.

"Stay away from me" he got of the table.

"Naruto? What's the matter now?" Sakura asked

"It was Sasuke…?" Naruto collapsed again. Kakashi picked him up.

"Orochimaru _is_ back." Kakashi stated

"What? How do you know Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked worried

"Naruto is under a strange jutsu only done by Orochimaru"

"What kind of jutsu?"

"It seems that when Naruto tries to remember anything he passes out."

"What was he trying to remember?"

"I'm sorry Naruto" Sasuke whispered.

"Can you undo it?"

"I might be able to but I'm not sure"

"Good luck Sensei" Sakura said. He laid Naruto on the ground outside. He grabbed a stick nearby and drew a circle. He started to do hand signs when the front door slammed open. Kakashi looked behind him, not finishing the jutsu.

"What the hell are you doing to Naru-kun?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I was trying to undo the jutsu."

"DON'T TOUCH MY NARU-KUN!"

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE HIM!"

"I'M WARNING YOU!" despite Sasuke's warning Kakashi continued. "STOP!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU! Whiny Bitch" Sasuke walked over to Kakashi and pushed him to the side. He picked up Naruto's unconscious body and went back into the house, once again slamming the door. "Give me a break" Kakashi said standing up again "Damn it what is his problem you'd think he'd want to me to save Naruto."

"I think there's something wrong with Sasuke-kun. He called me chan."

"And he never calls Naruto Naru-kun. Maybe he- no he couldn't be" Kakashi whispered. He looked at the door 'it does make sense' he thought.

sorry for the short chappie :)


	5. Underneath it all

CHAPTER 5!!!!!

OKAY CHAPPIE 5!!!! 3 this is my fave chapter so far.  Yes I like my smiley faces! Thank-you for reading this far into the story! Disclaimer… I don't own Naru or any other characters  tear. WARNING DISGUSTING SCENE COMING UP!!!! Unless you are very bored I suggest you just skip the rest of this author note… I started writing this story like almost half a year ago. I lost my inspiration for this story until I started watching the Yaoi anime called _Gravitation_ ;D, by Maki Murakami, again. It's awesome. It's what inspired me to write this story and made me more tolerant of gays. Hence the fact that it's a Yaoi anime. I'm currently writing two fics for that. Anyways yeah there is no refresher this time. I guess I can go on to the story now…

Later that night…

"Who are you and where's Sasuke?" The sensei said pushing his imposter student against the wall of Tazuna's home.

"I don't understand what you're talking about Kakashi-sensei." He said innocently.

"Don't toy with me I can see right through your jutsu."

"Hmm well it looks like I underestimated your ability again Kakashi" He changed back into his original form.

"No way! It's you!" He disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi entrapping him and tying him to a near by pole.

"Kakashi if you tell anyone about this I'll kill Naru-kun." He whispered in Kakashi's ears.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't that obvious I want _my _Naru-kun"

"He's not yours."

"Yes, he is."

"How do you figure?"

"I don't have time for your foolishness"

"You've gone crazy."

"No I'm perfectly sane"

"I highly doubt that. Now where is Sasuke?"

"Somewhere."

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me."

"Give it your best shot. My Naru-kun will kill you before you get the chance. Isn't that right Naru-kun?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei" Naruto answered confidently.

"What did you do to him?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't do anything to him. He willingly came along." He stared down at Naruto with that loving look that he usually used on Naruto. But now it wasn't the brotherly type love that everybody thought it was; it was lust. He bent down and held Naruto close to him, and kissed him passionately, making Kakashi wince.

"Naruto?" A voice asked from behind them. Iruka looked over and frowned and then smiled at them. "Iruka?" It was a beat up Sasuke. "What the-"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" He looked back at Naruto who was staring up at Iruka with longing eyes, which churned the Uchiha's stomach. "Naruto! What are you doing?" Iruka wrapped his arm around the younger boy's waist and jumped off. Leaving a shocked Sasuke and Kakashi alone in the dark. Sasuke fell to his knees and had his long overdue mental breakdown. "NARUTO!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!" he cried out, making birds fly off. Tears streamed down his face, his breaths drew short, and he felt his power start to dissipate. The bridge builders family and Sakura ran out of the house.

"What happened?" Tsunami asked.

"Naruto-" Kakashi started.

"WHY? NARUTO!!!!!" Sasuke cut off.

"Left again-"

"Again?"

"With Iruka"

"Iruka-sensei? When did he come?" Sakura asked

"He transformed into Sasuke and did something to you know who. So now you know who is madly in love with Iruka. Sasuke saw Iruka kissing you know who and is in this current state."

"So Sasuke was right and Iruka did rape Naruto"

"AHHH!!!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sakura **DON'T **say his name!"

"Why?"

"It hurts Sasuke. Having him see you know who do that to him broke his heart."

"Poor Sasuke." Tsunami said.

"But Sasuke knows you know who was being controlled right?"

"I don't think he was. I think Iruka just went deep down into him and found that little bit of love for Iruka that was being held down by his love for Sasuke. Iruka was telling the truth. Somewhat."

"Huh?"

"I asked him what he did to Na-you know who and he said that he didn't do anything. That he came on his own free will, which he did but that will was very tiny and Iruka just multiplied it. And that's why his love for Iruka is so strong."

"So you know who just left Sasuke for Iruka?"

"Yes. Unfortunately"

"Oh my god. I'm gonna murder that boy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're gonna sniff murder sniff Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked

"Naru-chan? Uh oh. I think Sasuke's inner child that he's been holding in finally took control" Kakashi said rubbing his temples "Oi. Any one have a stuffed bear or something?"  
"I have a bunny!" Inari said.

"Can you get it please?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

"Thank-you" Inari went back into the house . "Okay were gonna leave tomorrow morning."

"Where's Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked looking around. "We can't leave without him!" Inari came back out with a pink bunny in his arms. He handed it to Kakashi who, in turn, started to give it to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes got large with adoration for the bunny. He snatched the bunny and cuddled with it, letting the swiftly flowing tears calm down into a gentle stream. Kakashi smiled at him, though knowing that this was gonna cause big problems at Leaf. Sasuke closed his eyes and yawned.

"Let's go to bed" He suggested to Sasuke, who obviously had no idea what was going on with whole Naruto and Iruka thing. They all stood up and went back inside. The three from Leaf went into their room and settled down for the night.

with Naruto and Iruka

"Who was that Iruka-sensei?"

"Nobody my sweet sweet angel" He replied putting his hand through Naruto's blond hair. "Don't worry about him. Now get undressed."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Naruto did and took off his orange coat, then his matching orange pants. He looked back at Iruka, whose head nodded him to continue. He did, noticing Iruka looking him up and down with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing?" Iruka grabbed his arm and pulled him close, Naruto's naked body rubbing up against his own. Iruka bent over to Naruto's ear.

"Don't worry Naru-kun, this won't hurt one bit"

"Eh?" Iruka quickly turned Naruto so his back was facing his old teachers front.

Tazuna's house

Sasuke layed on his side and hugged the stuffed bunny. He stopped crying as thoughts of good times with Naruto went through his head. "Naru-chan please come back soon" He quickly drifted off to sleep, instantaneously entering a dream.

SASU'S DREAM

_I looked around and and saw Naruto jumping around. He ran over to me and grabbed my hand and I smiled. I pulled him close and laughed before kissing his forehead. He playfully ran his fingers through my hair. He went on his tip toes and kissed me on the lips, quickly deepening it._

"_Naruto!" A voice called out. We broke apart to see the voice is that Iruka. He let go of me and ran over to Iruka._

"_No. Naruto please don't leave I don't know what I'd do with out you" I plead, tears forming in my eyes. He didn't even look in my direction. Instead he stared at Iruka with those large, longing, beautiful blue eyes. I felt my heart tighten and my breaths shorten. "NARU-CHAN!!!" My body begins to shake and I see a pink bunny appear in my hands. The concerned faces of Kakashi and Sakura show in front of me. _

_END DREAM_

…_SASU'S POV…_

I feel the cold sweat drip down my face along with tears. I quickly start to breath normally again. It's more of a panting though. I feel Sakura put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry this happened Sasuke-kun" She says. I smile at her.

"Its okay Sakura-chan. Sasu-chan knows that Naru-chan is just playing around."

"I- That's right Sasuke-kun. He'll be back anytime." She says to me. "Now lets go back to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"That's right. Have a good sleep Sasuke." Kakashi says in agreement. 'I wonder if something's going on between them.'

With Iruka and Naruto

"Sensei? AHH! It hurts stop!" Naruto cried out to the older man.

"Shh. It's okay. You know Naru-kun, I'm not your sensei anymore." He said "I'm your lover" Naruto gave into him, letting his muscles relax as Iruka stuck himself into the kyuubi container.

"STOP! Please. It really really hurts." Iruka stopped and pulled him self out, now just laying on top of Naruto. He kissed the back of the 16 year old's head, smiling afterward.

"I love you Naruto. I really do." He rolled off to the side. He heard quiet snores come from the boy next to him. He smiled at his little angel knowing he would remember that Uchiha boy again soon and go back.

NARU'S DREAM

_I was running around when I saw that blurry-faced boy from earlier standing there all alone. So I ran over to him and grabbed his hand and he smiled at me. He suddenly pulled me close and laughed before kissing my forehead. I playfully ran my fingers through his hair. I didn't; it was almost as if something was controlling me. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips, quickly deepening it._

"_Naruto!" A voice called out. We broke apart to see the voice is my dear Iruka. I let go of him and ran over to Iruka. I stare up at him wishing he would pick me up and hold me, oblivious to anything around us. He kissed me. I notice the difference between his kiss and that other boy's. Honestly, I liked the other boys more. I felt more of a connection between us. My thoughts were interrupted by an ear shattering call for a lover._

"_Naru-chan!!!" My attention goes straight to the scream. I gasp, it came from the boy. Iruka grabs my chin and kisses me again but I push him off and walk to the boy. He was holding a pink bunny now and his eyes were more child like. "Naru-chan! I finally found you!"_

"_You found me? When did I go missing?" I was confused. This wasn't the same boy as earlier was it? If it was then he must have multiple personalities "who are you?" I ask. A hurt expression comes across his face._

"_Naru-chan? It's me!" I stare at the strange boy in front of me. Who he was exactly I have no clue. Why I can't see his face, still clueless. My head starts to hurt and I feel my self scream as his face starts to clarify. All of a sudden the name 'Sasuke' comes out of my mouth. I feel myself being shaken and I'm staring into the eyes of Iruka._

_END DREAM_


	6. Answers in blood

CHAPTER 6

Hello again friends and not so friends! I don't know why that chapter was my favorite. Honestly I don't. It was sick and wrong. I will probably be ending this story soon as well. Yes this story went the exact opposite of what was intended on. And I hope the jokes weren't as lame as they were in my head. Because the were **_VERY _**lame indeed. So yeah 1 or 2 more chapters probably shorter than usual. Hmm what else is there to complain about. light bulb OH YES! I let one of my friends read this out of the notebook- yes I still use them. sweatdrops anyways they had no idea what was going on in the fifth chapter and said bad things happen to often. If you agree please review and put a ( on it if you disagree put a ) on it. I will explain why Naru can't see Sasuke's face or remember him in this chappie. I will not be putting any more recaps on this story. BYE!! 0D

Naruto gasped and looked up, seeing Iruka standing there. His smile faded. Naruto pushed him off.

"What are you doing in my house?" Naruto snapped.

"Naru-kun, I'm sorry."

"I don't wanna hear it. Now get out. I'm tired." He walked straight passed him but stopped when he saw that his old teacher hadn't moved an inch. "I don't have to show you the door do I?" A flare of lust entered his eyes. they were so peircing that they scared the weiry teen. Iruka grabbed Naruto's arm. The kyuubi container struggled to get out of his grasp which only made Iruka hold on tighter. He grabbed Naruto's other arm and pressed himself upon him . He kissed Naruto's neck, savoring Naruto's sweet flavor. Naruto stared and the side of Iruka's head with two large blue scared orbs. He was always a rebel, not really doing what people ordered him to do, until he got out of the hospital he changed somehow and now he was frail and over emotional. He dicided to give Iruka what he wanted only because his old sensei was so important to him. He untensed and a soft moan escaped his lips. Iruka started to take of the boys coat but stopped when it reached his shoulders. He smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips one more time before dissapearing. Naruto sighed and fell to his knees. A smile graced his lips as he fell forward.

Next morning…

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He stood and instantly went to his bathroom. He quickly went over to the toilet. "what the-" He heaved into the toilet red. His eyes widened. He jumped and ran out of the apartment. He ran through the street trying to dodge people. Before he relized anything he was staring up into a blur.

"I-I'm sorry." Naruto said picking himself up. He shot off.

"Hey wasn't that-" A surprised Sakura asked, quickly being cut off by a happy Sasuke.

"Naru-chan!" He yelled causing people to stare akwardly. Sasuke ignored the looks and followed the running boy.

"Hey did you see Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "His face I mean."

"No. I just reckognized his voice and hair."

"You mean you didn't see the blood?"

"Blood? No"

"I say we go to our training spot. He's bound to come"

With Naruto…

He stopped and put his hand over his mouth trying to hold it in. He held his stomach.

"Naru-chan!" He spun at the name, instantly reckognizing it from his dream. He gasped and blood squirted through the cracks between his face and hands. He felt himself get dizzy and saw that boy run over to him. Sasuke ran over and caught him right before he hit the ground. Even though he highly doubted that it would matter because, despite it being Naruto, he fainted with such finesse that even if he wasn't there that he would have lightly hit the dirt. A fainted blood-stained Naruto layed in Sasuke's arms. "Naru-chan? Naru-chan? Wake up it's Sasu-chan!" He lightly touched Naruto's bruise. 'What happened to you?' Tears started to fall as he cluched the unconsious boys torso, screaming out for someone to help him. Finally some decided to pay attention and ran over through the crowd of people. Of course it was that damned Iruka. He knew, for the sake of his dear friends life, that this was the best he was gonna get for help.

"Oh my god what happened?" The teacher asked setting his supplies down.

"He was running sniff then, then-" He tried to say between sobs.

"Then what?"

"He started sniff coughing blood!" Iruka's eyes widedned with the extreme shock.

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to know!" Sasuke snapped. "He had blood on his mouth when I first saw him." He once again set a hand on Naruto's face, quickly to be slapped away by Iruka. Sasuke stared up at him, his eyes like daggers shooting at him. "What did you do to Naru-chan?"

"What do you mean Naru-chan?"

"Answer my question Iruka."

"I didn't do anything to Naru-kun."

"You two, stop arguing and get him to the hospital!" An angry Sakura screamed at the two males. Kakashi picked Naruto off of Sasuke and jumped off. "You two turn into jackasses when it comes to Naruto!" Tears started to develop in Sasuke's eyes. Iruka left.

"Sasu-chan is sorry Sakura-chan!" He cried. Tears started to fall even more swiftly than before. He dove into Sakuras chest, letting all the pain and suffering he had been through recently out.

"Poor Sasu-chan" She whispered while rubbing her hand through Sasuke's raven hair.

"Sakura, what are you doing with my Sasuke-kun?" She looked up to see Ino, her face red with anger.

"Not now Ino." She said, looking back down. She let go of Sasuke and put her hand in her side bag. She pulled out his pink bunny and handed it to him. He squeezed it tight. "Look Ino, he's not yours, he's not mine, he's a _human_ not a _dog_. He doesn't have an owner."

"I-"

"And if he did it would be-"

"Naru-chan!" Sasuke yelled out, smiling.

"Exactly"

"But, THAT'S NOT FAIR I LIKED YOU FIRST SASUKE NOT THAT DIMWIT NARUTO!"

"He's not stupid! He's a lot brighter than you Ino-chan!" Sakura chuckled. Ino stood there, her anger turning into shock and quickly into rage. She stomped torwards them making Sasuke step back. "Ino-chan, I'm sorry." He cried being terrified by the girl. He hit a wall and Ino grabbed his collar. He dropped his bunny. "I'm sorry In-" Ino pushed herself upon him, cutting off his sentence. He pushed her off and started to run, but turned his head back. "I love Naruto! There's _nothing _you or _anyone_ can do to change that!" he shouted while running, causing more people to stare at him.

AT THE HOSPITAL…

"Poor kid." The doctor said wiping off his hands. "Has he suffered any stomach injuries lately, Kakashi?"

"Not that I know of."

"Does he drink?" Kakashi shook his head. "Stress maybe?"

"Yeah." 'With all the suffering he's been going through the last few weeks, it's horrible. The same thing goes for Sasuke too.'

"That's the reason then."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How do I stop it?"

"One way." The doctor gave him a stern look. "Eliminate the source, eliminate the pain." Kakashi looked at him, dumbfounded. "And he needs to take these pills" the doctor said, holding a little orange case. He smile and handed the container to Kakashi. All of a sudden the doors to the room opened. A smiling Sasuke was standing there, still halfway behind the door.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Kakashi smiled at his pupil. 'The source of the pain. All I have to do is get these two to hate eachother and Naruto will be fine. Same once again goes for Sasuke.'

"Doctor we should continue out in the hall."

"Fine by me." The two men left for the hallway and Sasuke ran over to Naruto's bed.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Naruto shifted in his bed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh. Iruka?"

"No. It's Sasuke."

"Sasuke who?"

"Your boyfriend Sasuke."

"Look Sasuke, I don't know who the hell you are. So why are you claiming to be my lover?"

"I-"

"He doesn't remember who you are." Sasuke turned on his heel.

"Iruka."

"Yes. A+ for you Mr. Uchiha." Iruka mocked. "Always were my best student."

"Whatever. What did you do to Naruto?"

"Just a simple genjutsu." Naruto grew silent. I mean he was already but like his stare grew blank and stuff.--

"You did something to me?" he choked out.

"It's nothing darling." He placed a hand on the young boy.

"Don't touch me you freak!" He jumped out the bed. "Come on Sasuke lets go." He nodded and the two seperated lovers left the hospital followed by Kakashi.

"You remember me?"

"No, I just wanted to get away from Iruka-sensei."

"Oh." Sasuke sighed.

"Don't worry Sasuke. He'll remember soon enough." Kakashi whispered in his pupils ear. Sasuke stopped walking. He heard Kakashi pull out his book.

Later in the woods…

"Hey Naruto, will you come here?" Sasuke asked him.

"Um sure." He walked over. "What is it Sasuke-san?" 'WAIT SASUKE! HOW COULD I NOT KNOW BEFORE! HE'S THE GUY FROM MY DREAM WHO I FELT THE CONNECTION WITH! WHO I-' a smile crept on his face 'He's the one who took me away from Iruka.'

"I was wondering if-" Naruto shot up and kissed Sasuke, much to Sasuke's surprise. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a vast shock run through his body. Things stared flashing before his eyes. It was painful. The shock was worse than 100 kunai shooting at him and able to stick into his back. Then came the numbness. This horrible feeling has been happening a lot. Tears started to well up in his eyes. The numbness was so excruciatingly painful. oximoron! -- He started to whimper. Sasuke stared down at him. "Naruto what's wrong?" That voice. The voice seem to ease the pain a bit. His eye sight was blurred for everything now. He murmered out Sasuke's name. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Sasuke, I- I remember."

"You do that's great!"

"It hurts Sasuke."

"What hurts?"

"The numbness!" Tears were sliding down his face as he fell to his knees. Sasuke just laughed. "You're finding this funny? You're a cough sick bastard!"

"What!" Naruto coughed some more.

"Well, you jackass, cough you see me falling to my knees in pain and your cough just laughing!"

"I thought it was a joke!"

"As if!"

"I did!" Naruto stood up, the pain finally leaving his body. He wobbled the couple inches over to Sasuke. The two lovers glared at each other for a couple minutes until the blonde decided to make an action. He raised his fist, getting ready to punch the Uchiha. His fist was caught mid-air. He turned his head around to see a smiling Kakashi.

"Tsk. Tsk. You should be playing nice Naruto." Kakashi teased. Naruto slapped his hand away. He walked away. "I told you he would remember soon."

"But he hates me now. I didn't want that. Maybe we just weren't meant to be together." A look of guilt was glued to Kakashi's face he wasn't trying to hurt his pupils; he was only trying to help. He was now having second thoughts about trying to break the two apart.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" They heard many 'poofs' and ran over. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled again. The all fell anime style. "What?"

"NARUTO! You got us all worried!" Sakura screamed.

"Hey! It's not like I was screaming for help! It's your fault!" He said back.

"Why did you come over here by yourself."

"I was having a battle royal with my clones." The heard more 'poofs'.

"Why are you wasting your chakra on this?"

"Because, I have to kill Orochimaru! Believe it!" _reader: slaps author._ **_HEY! I COULDN'T HELP IT! I HAVE TO MAKE HIM SOMEWHAT LIKE NARUTO!_**

"Um Naruto, I already killed him." Sasuke said.

"What! But I wanted to-" A vein pulsed in his head. "He turned Iruka-sensei into this pervert! I needed to do it!"

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke apologized.

"How dare you!" he pounced on Sasuke. He put his hands around his boyfriends throat. Sasuke kneed him in the stomach.

"Get. off me!" Sakura tried to stop the two but Kakashi held her back.

"wha-?"

"They need to get this out off their system, before they kill eachother."

"What do you think they're doing now!"

"Just a lover's skirmish, my most inquisitive student." The two boys continued to attack each other as Kakashi sat down and read the new addition to _Icha Icha Paradise. _Sakura sweat dropped and walked away, mumbling about how much she hates men and should become a cat lady.

2 hours later…

Sasuke and Naruto layed side by side, breathing heavily. Naruto started to laugh and Sasuke joined in, arching his back. Kakashi smiled and finally made the decision to let the two be. Figuring sakura already went home, the perverted sensei did the same. Seeing this, Sasuke flipped over and pinned the unexpecting Naruto down on the grass. The feelings that Naruto had for Sasuke when they were first in this position returned to him. A gigantic smile crept upon his face and he dove his head up to make contact with his best friend and lover.

"I think every thing is going to be ok from now on." Naruto said. "Now more near death expiriances, rapes,or anything like that."

"Believe it." Sasuke said in return, kissing Naruto on the neck. The blonde laughed.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto whined. Sasuke got off and helped Naruto up.

"Lets go get something to eat."

"I vote ramen!"

"Ramen it is." Sasuke agreed and they walked off.

The two happily ate there ramen together.

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke began looking at the blonde.

"Hmm?" He said slurping down ramen.

"I just realized, were finally on our date." He smiled closing his eyes tightly.

"You're right!"

"So, that's who you were waiting for." The Ichiraku's chef whispered to himself.

"You still haven't gotten over that yet, dad?" Ayame asked. The two boys looked over and Sasuke blushed. "You two are dating? THAT'S SO CUTE!!" she squealed, clapping her hands. People looked over at them. like O.o

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "I don't think a lot of people are ready to know yet." He finished his ramen.

"FREAK!" Some one called out to them.

"OH EEW THOSE TWO ARE GAY!" someone else yelled, quickly bringing tears to the now sensitive Naruto. He paid and ran off crying waterworks.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted standing up. He walked up to the man who made fun of them. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to. "What the hell is your problem? You act like you've never seen a gay man before."

"W-well yeah, but it's wrong."

"Wrong?" He dropped the man. "You think it's wrong for two people who love eachother to be together?"

"but it's two guys!"

"Why does that matter? As long as there is love and trust why can't we be with one another?"

"I- I'm sorry!" The man ran away with the fear and humility of being beaten by a 16-year-old.

"Wow. He really loves that Naruto kid." Someone said. Sasuke ran off in the same direction as Naruto.

"Naruto!"

With Naruto…

He ran away, crying, from the large group of people.

"I knew it couldn't have been true!" He stopped at a bridge. He hung over the edge. "I'm such a weakling! One mean comment and I melt. What's happened to me?" He felt someone wrap their arms around him. "Sasuke?" They nuzzled his neck. "Stop Sasuke I'm not in the mood."

"You're telling _Sasuke_ to stop?"

"You're talking in 3rd person?"

"I'm not Sasuke."

"Iruka."

"Bingo."

"I thought I told you not to touch me."

"Just let me savor you a little longer, alright Naru-kun?"

"No!" Naruto elbowed him in the gut. "You are not my Iruka-sensei! He would never take advantage of me! I'm not going to let _anyone _push me around anymore!" He pushed Iruka off the bridge. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He heard a splash and a call for his name. "Sasuke!" He smiled. "I'm back!"

"Back?"

"The old me. The one who doesn't put up with people pushing me around!"

"That's great!"

"YEAH!" Some one called out to him from the water.

"Hey! Who's in the water?"

"Heh heh. Walks away slowly."

"Naruto,"

"It's Iruka-sensei! he was at it again, so I pushed him off." Sasuke hugged him.

"I'm proud of you, dobe."

"You haven't called me that in a while."

"Well, you haven't been one in a while."

"I take back my earlier comment about everything being alright."

"Huh?"

"_Now_, everything is going to be-" Things started to fade and twist around him, even Sasuke. "What's happening?" HA HA!! Laughs evilly He shot up, cold sweat dripping down his face. He heard a cruel laugh infront of him, recognizing it as only Sasuke's. "S-Sasuke?" 'It was all a dream? Or was it a nightmare?'

END CHAPTER 6


	7. Sasuke comes back

"MMM...That was fun, wasn't it, _Naru-chan_?" Only silence came from Naruto. "What you're going to ignore me now?" Sasuke sat down on the floor and dragged Naruto on his lap.

"What are you-" Sasuke grabbed his chin, and pressed his lips against the blondes.

"I love you Naruto."

"This isn't love. If you loved me you wouldn't have put me under Mangekyou, would you."

"Heh..." Sasuke laughed. "I suppose you're right."

"Then don't use the word love so casually, bastard."

"But you love me, don't you?" Naruto glared at him.

"Where the hell did you get that idea from."

"By the way your blushing right now, the way you would put your life on the line just to bring me back, and many more reasons."

"I'm not blushing. And I only want you back because there is no one else worth sparring with."

"You can keep telling yourself that, but you'll see the truth sooner or later. In the mean while, I'm going to have my way with you." And with that, the Uchiha put him onto a couch, which had for some reason been in there, and proceeded with taking Naruto's orange and black jacket off or, at least as much as possible with the ropes on him. Sasuke took a kunai out and cut the blondes t-shirt, seeing that that was the only way it would come off. "Also, if you didn't want me, you would be struggling more."

"Hmph..." Sasuke planted a trail of kisses along Naruto's jaw bone. His hand wandered down onto the Kyuubi container's waist line, landing on the elastic to his pants. He yanked them off ruffly, the boxers coming of as well.

"Well well, it seems you really _AREN'T_ going to stop me."

"I'll do anything." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I-I'll do anything to bring you back to Leaf Sasuke-teme. Even if I have to give myself over to you." Sasuke stared at him shock.

"Do I- Do I really mean that much to you, Usuratonkachi?"

"Heh, not so much me as more of Sakura, Kakashi, and the others."

"I see then. So you're willing to sacrafice your virginity for their happiness?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"And you're not scared at all?"

"Honestly? I'm horrified. I'm scared to death. But if it's for them I'll do it."

"It always was that selfless quality I like about you Dobe." Sasuke's hands were now all over Naruto's member, rubbing it up and down and a slow motion.

"Really now?" Naruto refused to look at the other teen. "And here I thought the only thing you liked was revenge."

"Look at me."

"Why should I? There's no need for it. Let's just get this over quickly and move on with our lives."

"I want you to look at me when we're talking."

"No. I'm willingly submitting to you. You're starting to ask too much."

"I don't like this." Everything stopped. Sasuke stood up and walked across the room. "I won't kill you. It would be an unnecessary death."

"You didn't even have the guts to go through with it. That isn't like you."

"I won't rape you. You say that you'll do anything for your friends but inside you were screaming for me to stop. I could tell."

"Heh, that may be so."

"I've decided. I...I'm going to come back." Naruto shot up.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I really do miss you, Naruto." The blonde's tan skin tinted pink. "Let's go."

"You do realize that things won't go back to normal between us, right?"

"I do, but time heals all wounds. Get dressed, we'll go out after that." Naruto did as told and walked over to the door, keeping distance from the other teen. He left first.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. She punched the ground, throwing the current enemy away from her.

"He's agreed to come back with us."

"What?"

"Sasuke. He said he would come back with us to Konoha."

"You finally convinced him!" Sasuke stepped out of the room.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura."

"I'm happy you decided to return, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." _I see he's as cold as ever!_ Sakura screamed in her head. She looked over at Naruto to see he was already walking out. "Orochimaru isn't at this compound. He went ahead with Kabuto when you guys came."

"I see." Kakashi said. "Then we should be going." Sasuke walked over to Naruto who just took another step away. Which of course caught Sakura's curosity.

"Yes." Sasuke agreed. "You never know when something bad will happen." He jumped up to the top of the now crumbled building, quickly being joined by Sakura then Kakashi.

"Naruto, come on!" The pink haired kunoichi shouted. Naruto looked at her.

"Go on ahead! I'll catch up with you! There's just something I need to do."

"Oh, alright! Well just stay safe!"

"Okay, Sakura-chan! I promise!" Naruto gave her a reasuring smile.

"Then we'll be going!" And they disappeared. The blonde walked back into the room he just came out of.

"I know you're here, Orochimaru."

* * *

Trinity: **Gasps** NOES! I brought him back! 

Sasu: You _already_ brought him back.

Trinity: That first time doesn't count! It was from your Mangekyou! Yay! I finally don't have to copy and paste to spell it right!

Sasu: That was really confusing, I think you confused your readers as well. Please explain to us what the hell you just did.

Trinity: Well, I ran out of ideas _months_ ago! and so instead of quitting on the story, I decided in the end of chapter six to put a twist in. Which happened to be, _you_, Sasuke had, for some strange unknown reason, put Naruto under the Mangekyou and-

Sasu: How the hell did I get the Mangekyou? I didn't kill anyone!

Trinity **sighs** The Mangekyou can be developed in different ways baka! You're so troublesome!

Shika: Copycat...

Trinity: Nuh uh!

Sasu: Anyways continue...

Trinity: Right. Put Naruto under the Mangekyou and...and...D: I forgot what I was gonna say!

Sasu: Damn it Shikamaru!

Shika: You interupted her...

Sasu: Shut up!

Trinity: I remember now! You Mangekyou-ed him and instead of stabbing him for 72 hours you put him in an alternate universe where you to were lovers, Iruka was an evil pedophile, and Itachi and Akatsuki didn't exist...I think...Did I put them in there? I don't think so... .> but I'm to lazy to check...oh yeah and for some strange reason Naruto wasn't affected by being raped...(that was dedicate to the one reviewer who actually critisized my story...I was so happy...) And that really makes it so I could get away with it being so crappy and OOC...XD


End file.
